


We're all strange here

by Heart_of_a_demon



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Cuz i can, Fluff, Lots of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heart_of_a_demon/pseuds/Heart_of_a_demon
Summary: I was reading fanfic and there was fluff so this is the result.





	We're all strange here

The first day of school is always the hardest. Felis was nervous, not that that was any different from every other day, but today she was definitely more nervous than usual. She had never seen so many people in her life! The bell was about to ring to signal the start of class, so Felis went directly to her desk at the back of the room. Class was rather uneventful, just learning names and such. 

Afterwards, once everyone was in the hallway, she saw one of the kids from her class, Sam, getting cornered by two boys she didn't recognize. "Look at him, Dark. He's a freak!" The boy's thick Irish accent caught her off guard. "Well then, Anti, what do you think we should do with the freak?" The boy, Dark, seemed to have already made a decision about that. Anti was about to give Sam a black eye to go with his green one when Felis knocked his hand away. "He's not a freak, you jerks!" She was surprised by how confident her voice was considering that both Dark and Anti were clearly stronger than her. "And just who're you to be making that decision?" Neither Anti nor Dark seemed phased by her interjection. "My name is Felis, not that either of you guys would care."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I hope you liked the fanfic and this is actually the second fanfic I've made. Please leave a comment or suggestion so I can know what you guys think. Thanks for reading and have a great day!-❤️


End file.
